


I Thought You'd Never Ask

by criesmom



Series: Sporty Skirty University AU [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sports, Dance Major!Soonyoung, M/M, Rugby Major!Seokmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criesmom/pseuds/criesmom
Summary: Soonyoung and Seokmin have been on a few dates and given both their track records, it's a miracle they haven't hooked up yet. Soonyoung wants to change that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever written purely m/m smut so feedback would be appreciated !!

Soonyoung bit his nail and hugged Seokmin’s oversized puffer jacket more tightly around him. Seokmin was limping off the field, one of his arms around a paramedic’s shoulders. They sat him down, one knee bent out and his injured leg stretched out on the damp grass. As the game continued, Soonyoung couldn’t take his eyes off Seokmin.

One of the paramedics gently squeezed his leg and bandaged him up while another worked on his face. They helped him up and he started walking up and down the pitch a bit, still watching the game as it went on without him. Soonyoung saw him jump a little then wince when their team got a try. Despite Soonyoung thinking he would sit the rest of the game out, Seokmin re-joined after halftime, still limping a little.

Soonyoung looked on in shock as Seokmin managed to score a further two tries, throw himself into every tackle, and be lifted by his team mates in a line up. By the time the game ended (21-5 to Seokmin’s team) Seokmin was limping heavily and his shirt was damp with rain and sweat. The cut above his eyebrow was bleeding again from under the bandage and a paramedic rushed to fix it for him.

As Soonyoung approached him, Seokmin waved a hand in his face to dismiss the paramedic. Most of the blood had been cleaned up but the new bandage over his eyebrow was starting to soak through. He smiled broadly at Soonyoung.

“What did you think?”

Soonyoung stood a foot in front of him. “This game is fucking brutal.”

Seokmin shrugged dismissively. “Half the fun of it. I’m gonna get changed and shower, you okay to wait?”

Soonyoung nodded as one of the other players from his team walked past Seokmin and slapped him roughly on the shoulder. “In the carpark?”

“Ten minutes.” He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. “Maybe fifteen.”

They parted ways and Soonyoung made his way to the carpark, leaning up against some railing and pulling out his phone to pass the time. It was the first time he’d been to one of Seokmin’s games and it was only because Seokmin had asked him to go (“you can crash at mine after if you want” was what really sealed it). Thinking about his overnight bag back in Seokmin’s dorm room and spending the night with him made Soonyoung’s palms sweaty, so he wiped them off on his jeans.

When Seokmin came out of the venue he was wearing a plain white shirt and light grey sweatpants and Soonyoung felt something stir in his stomach. As he approached, he looked almost guilty.

He lowered his voice, almost whispering in Soonyoung’s ear. “We gotta go now; I’m not wearing underwear.”

Seokmin laughed as Soonyoung choked on his own spit, his ears turning red. He struggled to compose himself as Seokmin started walking away from the grounds and towards his building.

“You’re cute.”

“Thanks. I didn’t know what was going on half the time in that game but I _do_ know that I was impressed.”

Seokmin laughed, adjusting the strap of his bag on his shoulder. “Yeah, the scoring is a little confusing.”

“The whole thing is.” Soonyoung turned to look at Seokmin as they walked side by side. “How’s your leg?”

Seokmin looked down at his leg. “Alright I guess. Bit sore but nothing too serious.”

“What’s actually wrong with it?”

“Probably just some bruising, I doubt it’s anything more than that.”

“And your face?”

Seokmin touched a finger gently to the cut above his eyebrow. “I think someone kneed me.”

“What?”

“Wouldn’t be the first time; at least now they match.” He turned his head and pointed to a small scar above his other eyebrow.

“Jesus. Why do you keep playing?”

“Why do you keep dancing if it crushes your toes?”

“Fair point.”

Soonyoung was thankful that the university rugby field wasn’t too far from the student halls. He half ran inside and out of the cold, making Seokmin laugh behind him. They rode the elevator in silence, trying to keep quiet as they got some food out of the fridge in the common room and finally slipped back into Seokmin’s room. They lounged on Seokmin’s single bed, Seokmin pulling out his laptop to show Soonyoung rugby videos. Soonyoung didn’t particularly care about rugby, but the passion with which Seokmin talked about it warmed his heart.

“Who’s your favourite player?”

Seokmin took a moment before looking away from the laptop screen. They were both on their stomachs lying side by side with the laptop sitting on Seokmin’s pillows.

“Rieko Ioane.”

“Who?”

“Youngest current All Blacks member.” He turned back to the laptop and typed in a name. “He’s exactly a month younger than me, fun fact, and is the eighth youngest All Blacks member ever.”

Soonyoung propped up his head with his hand. “Are you like his number one fan boy? Is that how you know all this stuff about him?”

Seokmin blushed a little. “I may or may not have his name on google alerts.”

Soonyoung laughed. “That’s fucking gay, man.”

“Not as gay as this.”

Soonyoung didn’t have much time to process things before Seokmin was cupping his cheek and kissing him. Despite the fact that they’d been on several dates already, they hadn’t kissed yet, and given both their track records, it was somewhat out of character. Seokmin’s lips were soft without being supple, and his nose was pressed against Soonyoung’s cheek. He shifted his elbow on the mattress a little and the hand on Soonyoung’s cheek slipped to the back of his neck, fingers twirling the ends of his hair.

The angle was awkward, so Soonyoung took the lead by wrapping an arm around Seokmin’s waist. Seokmin made a small sound of surprise as Soonyoung readjusted their positions so that Seokmin was on top of him, straddling his lap. He had his hands braced on Soonyoung’s chest, his mouth a soft o shape as he looked down at Soonyoung. Soonyoung smiled up at him, settling his hands on Seokmin’s thighs and gently rubbing up and down them.

“I was going for something more intimate but okay.”

“This is still intimate,” Soonyoung said, sitting up a little to plant a chaste kiss on Seokmin’s mouth.

As he lay back down on the mattress, Seokmin let out a sigh that melted his entire body. “God your mouth is so fucking pretty.”

“Thanks. I’m a big fan of your thighs,” Soonyoung said, squeezing them for emphasis.

“No, I mean like, ‘I want to kiss you so hard your lips burst and then see them on my dick’ kind of pretty.”

Soonyoung’s hands froze where they were. “Jesus Christ that’s hot. You kiss your mother with that mouth?”

Seokmin rolled his eyes. “Fuck you.”

Soonyoung allowed himself a smirk. “That’s what I’m hoping for.”

Seokmin shook his head even as he leant down to kiss him. “Asshole.”

This time there was no preamble as they went into the kiss open mouthed; teeth clunking together and biting lips, tongues sloppily and desperately moving against each other. Soonyoung’s hands moved up over Seokmin’s hips and under his shirt, Seokmin fisting Soonyoung’s crop top roughly. All Soonyoung could think about as they kissed was what Seokmin said about blowing him, causing him to let out small moans into Seokmin’s mouth. He could feel himself growing hard and thought about fighting it off before realising that Seokmin was practically thrusting against his thigh.

With a grunt, Seokmin shifted so his now very obvious erection was pressed against Soonyoung’s. “God I want to fuck you so bad.”

Soonyoung tried his best not to squirm under Seokmin, who took his wrists and pinned them beside his head.

“So fucking do it.”

“Are you good to bottom?”

Soonyoung exaggerated a moan and closed his eyes. “Say it again.”

Seokmin laughed and Soonyoung opened his eyes to see the brightest smile adorning Seokmin’s face, rosy cheeks pushing his eyes into crescents.

“You’re so beautiful.”

“Shut up and suck my dick,” Seokmin said, still smiling as he shifted and they swapped places.

Soonyoung settled between Seokmin’s legs. “How romantic.”

“Only for you, baby.”

The pet name went straight to Soonyoung’s dick and he made quick work of pulling Seokmin’s sweat pants down his legs. He had completely forgotten that Seokmin wasn’t wearing any underwear after the game and startled a little as his dick sprung free of the pants.

“Did you just get a jump scare from my dick?”

“I was expecting underwear.”

“I _told_ you I wasn’t wearing any.”

“I fucking forgot, let me live.”

Before Seokmin could bite back, Soonyoung was running a fingertip lightly up the length of his dick, making him inhale sharply.

“What are your thoughts on face fucking?”

Seokmin groaned and Soonyoung was amazed to see his dick visibly twitch at his words.

“Sweet. Let me work up to it first, I’ll let you know when it’s safe.”

“Holy shit,” seemed to be the only thing Seokmin could manage as Soonyoung started mouthing at the head of his dick.

He slowly worked his way down Seokmin’s length, purposefully taking longer than he needed to. What he couldn’t yet fit in his mouth he wrapped a hand around and twisted his wrist. He soon learned what made Seokmin moan and squirm; fluttering his tongue along the vein on the underside of his dick, slight grazing of teeth as his head bobbed down, Soonyoung humming around him. By the time Soonyoung’s nose was touching Seokmin’s neatly trimmed pubes, he was panting heavily with his legs shaking almost violently.

Taking his time to make sure he was completely ready, Soonyoung made a vacuum on Seokmin’s dick before pulling off him.

Seokmin let out a guttural gasp and breathed loudly, his head thrown back on the mattress. Soonyoung waited for him to calm down before speaking.

“Still up for it?”

Seokmin swallowed hard. “Jesus Christ you’re good at that.”

Soonyoung shrugged. “A lot of practice.”

Seokmin laughed a little. “Regular old whore, aren’t you?”

“Hey don’t slut shame me.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it. Not when you’re so good at sucking dick.”

“So do you wanna fuck my face or no?”

“Fucking hell yes.”

Soonyoung smiled and shifted around a little to get more comfortable before lowering his head to take Seokmin’s entire length in one movement. He willed his throat to stay lax and looked up at Seokmin who was sitting up a little, propped up on his elbows. He moved one hand to comb through Soonyoung’s hair, the movement gentle at first but turning harsh as he gripped the strands roughly. As he tugged on his hair, Soonyoung couldn’t help but let out a moan, making Seokmin swear under his breath.

“Are you ready?”

Soonyoung tried to mumble back an affirmative as best he could with his mouth full of Seokmin, and in an instant the grip on his hair had tightened and Seokmin was tentatively thrusting up into his mouth. The first time Seokmin’s dick hit the back of his throat, it spasmed around his tip and Soonyoung had to try not to gag. He let his jaw go slack and tried to apply some pressure to his dick with his tongue as it moved in and out of his mouth. Seokmin’s hand on the back of his head kept readjusting its grip on his hair, making Soonyoung moan and rub his thighs together.

When Seokmin yanked Soonyoung off him by his hair, his jaw was sore and he was painfully, painfully hard. His eyes had watered with the effort of not choking and he took a few deep breaths.

“Shit, was it too much?” Seokmin was full of concern as he loosened his hold on Soonyoung’s hair and sat up to get a better look at him.

“No, no just. Fuck you’re big, you know that?”

Soonyoung cursed internally as Seokmin blushed. “I’ve been told. We can stop of you want.”

Soonyoung shook his head. “I need you to fuck me.”

Seokmin laughed. “You really that desperate just from giving me a blow job.”

“Shut up and get the lube, asshole.”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

While Seokmin stood up from the bed to get the lube, Soonyoung quickly did away with his high waisted mum jeans, thankful for the space they provided. He pulled his crop top over his head and settled in, grabbing one pillow to put under his hips while laying his head down on the other. When he was comfortable, he looked up and saw Seokmin staring at him in amusement.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone as beautiful as you are right now.”

Soonyoung rolled his eyes. “How many girls you say that to?”

There was a pause so small that Soonyoung could have easily dismissed it, but the way Seokmin looked at him in that split second, that infinitesimal moment, made Soonyoung’s emotions stir deep in his chest.

But it was over as soon as it started and Seokmin was smiling playfully at him again, crawling up the bed between his legs.

“More than I’d care to admit.”

Before Soonyoung could respond, Seokmin had hooked a finger in his boxers and was pulling them off. Soonyoung breathed in quickly through his teeth as the cold air made contact with his dick. Being out of his pants and underwear had eased some of the tension, but he was still desperate to be touched and soon enough he was whining as Seokmin lubed up a couple of fingers.

Soonyoung whimpered as he felt a slick finger circle his hole. Seokmin chuckled as he teased the entrance.

“It’s really incredible how fucking turned on you are, just from sucking my dick.” Soonyoung’s back arched a little. “Jesus you’re eager, you’re already opening up for me.” He pressed the tip of his finger into Soonyoung and removed it almost instantly. “Do you like it when I talk to you? Tell you how fucking good you are? Tell you how badly I want to ram into you?” As if to emphasise his point, he pressed in the tip of his finger and removed it again. “Is that how you like it?”

Soonyoung felt like he was going to explode just by Seokmin’s voice. “Yes fuck yes.”

Finally, Seokmin pushed a single finger inside him and started to pump it steadily. “I wonder what kind of talking you like. Praise? Like how well you took my dick, how pretty your lips looked stretched around me, the sounds you make when you choked a little bit?” Soonyoung’s moan deteriorated into a high-pitched whimper. “Or is it degrading; how fucking filthy you are, begging for me like this, how easy it was to get your whore mouth on my dick.”

Soonyoung looked up so fast he felt something ping in his neck. “Don’t fucking slut shame me you narrow minded fuck.”

Seokmin’s tone did a complete one-eighty. “Shit sorry, just trying to figure out what you’re into. Won’t happen again.”

“Thanks,” Soonyoung said, letting his head fall back onto the pillow as Seokmin sped up his hand.

Seokmin cleared his throat a little awkwardly. “You really do look beautiful like this, you know. God, we should have sex in a dance studio one day so you can see how good you look when you’re falling apart.”

“Fuck, please, I need more.”

Seokmin wasted no time in adding another finger, alternating between making scissoring motions and curling his fingers into Soonyoung’s prostate, making him scream out in pleasure.

“Shh, baby, I have neighbours.” Soonyoung was amazed by how Seokmin could go from dark and demanding to soft and caring in such a short amount of time.

Seokmin continued to shower Soonyoung with praise and affection as he stretched him open. Soonyoung could do little but whimper and claw at the bed sheets, disjointedly begging Seokmin for more. After a third finger was added, Soonyoung did his best to communicate to Seokmin to stop. Seokmin withdrew his hand, his brows furrowed.

“Everything okay?”

Soonyoung allowed himself some time to catch his breath. “I want to cum on your dick.”

Seokmin grunted, leaning over Soonyoung to get a condom off the bedside table. He struggled for a while to open the packet with one hand, so Soonyoung sat up and took it from him. Once it was out of the packet, he positioned the condom over Seokmin’s tip. Then, just to be extra, he rolled it down the rest of his length with his mouth, making Seokmin choke on air as Soonyoung chuckled around his dick.

He pulled off with a soft pop and laid back to watch Seokmin wipe the residual lube from his fingers on his dick. He then picked up the bottle of lube again and added more to the lube he already had, then rubbing some around Soonyoung’s hole.

“You’re really taking the time to get me ready, what a gentleman.”

Seokmin didn’t look up from Soonyoung’s ass. “Don’t want to hurt you.”

There it was again, that look on Seokmin’s face that made Soonyoung do a double take. But just like the time before, it was quickly replaced by a smile.

“You ready to be fucking ravaged?”

“Can I get that as a ringtone?”

Seokmin laughed, placing one hand on the bed beside Soonyoung’s head and leaning down to hover over him. Soonyoung felt the tip of Seokmin’s dick against him and bit his lip in anticipation.

Seokmin leant his head down to press their foreheads together. “Let me know if it’s too much.”

“It won’t be.”

“But if it is.”

“Can you hurry up and fuck me?”

Seokmin smiled, kissing Soonyoung hard as he slowly pressed into him. Soonyoung’s arms reached up to grip Seokmin’s back, his legs circling his waist and ankles hooking with each other. It was painful in the sense that it was too slow, like Soonyoung was feeling everything in his body tick and whir in slow motion and all he wanted was to be up to speed. So he nudged Seokmin’s back with his feet, clawed bluntly at his back, begged against his mouth that he go faster. Seokmin just hushed him and kissed him as he agonisingly slowly pushed deeper and deeper into Soonyoung.

When Seokmin finally bottomed out, he let out a deep breath that fanned over Soonyoung’s face. Soonyoung could feel every bead of sweat on his body as he tried his hardest not to cum so early. The hand that had been guiding Seokmin’s dick moved to the bed so that he was framing Soonyoung’s face.

“Is that okay?” he sounded out of breath.

“Jesus fucking Christ this is the best dick I’ve ever had and you haven’t even _done_ anything.”

Seokmin chuckled breathily, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Soonyoung’s mouth. “You’re taking it so well, baby.”

Soonyoung failed to stop a strangled moan. “God please fucking move I’m not gonna last much longer.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes I’m fucking sure fucking hell please can you just fuck me?”

That was apparently all the encouragement Seokmin needed, as he started pistoning his hips in and out of Soonyoung at such a speed that he didn’t have time to process anything. The only thing his brain was absolutely sure about was Seokmin’s name, so he let it roll off his tongue as rapidly as Seokmin was thrusting. Seokmin was all grunts and harsh breaths, with the odd soft, almost musical moan thrown into the mix and in his haze Soonyoung didn’t think he’d ever heard something so beautiful.

Soonyoung thought Seokmin must be close as he opted for long, deep thrusts instead of being short and rough. He gave Soonyoung a lingering kiss before sitting up a little and using one hand to grip Soonyoung’s hip.

“God fucking dammit you feel so fucking good. So hot and tight and still taking it like a champ.”

Soonyoung wasn’t sure how he was able to respond, but did anyway. “I can take more; I can take whatever you have to give.” He gritted his teeth and clenched around Seokmin, who visibly shuddered. “Give it to me, Seokmin, please. I don’t wanna be able to fucking walk again tomorrow.”

Seokmin half yelled as his hips stuttered and the hand on Soonyoung’s hip moved to grip his dick. He pumped it furiously in time with his thrusts, making Soonyoung feel more things that he could ever remember feeling. Soonyoung dug his nails into Seokmin’s back so hard he thought he might break the skin despite them being blunt.

“God you’re so fucking pretty. Let me see how pretty you are when you cum. Let me see how pretty baby’s mouth is when he cums on my dick.”

It was finally more than Soonyoung could take and his body clenched as his orgasm hit him like a bus. He came over his own stomach and chest and Seokmin’s fist as he kept pumping him through it. Soonyoung felt frozen in pleasure as he stared up at Seokmin’s face; the sheen of sweat on his forehead, the grit of his teeth and bob of his Adam’s apple as he grunted with every thrust, the small scar above his eyebrow mirrored by the new cut.

As Soonyoung clenched through his orgasm, it seemed to push Seokmin over the edge as he let out a low groan that was almost a growl. His hips stuttered and became erratic as he attempted to ride out both their orgasms.

When Soonyoung started pawing feebly at Seokmin’s chest he finally let go of his dick and collapsed on top of him. They both let out huffs of breath on the impact, heads still foggy. Soonyoung was just about to move a hand to Seokmin’s hair when he sat up, torso still flush against Soonyoung’s with his elbows either side of his head.

“Do you want to shower?”

Soonyoung yawned. “Morning.”

“Sounds good.” Seokmin groaned as he lifted himself off Soonyoung and tenderly pulled out of him.

Soonyoung was left feeling empty as Seokmin stood up to carefully remove the condom and tie it up, haphazardly tossing it into a small waste paper basket under his desk.

“Do you need to borrow something to sleep in or did you bring something with you?”

Soonyoung blinked dumbly at Seokmin as he pulled his sweatpants back on. “I’ve got pyjamas.”

Seokmin smiled at him something soft and sweet. “Water?”

Soonyoung sat up and licked the roof of his mouth. “Thanks.”

Seokmin slipped out of the room as Soonyoung pulled his bag closer to him and rummaged around for his spare boxers and old Led Zeppelin shirt. When Seokmin returned with glasses of water, Soonyoung was just pulling his shirt over his head.

Seokmin handed one of the glasses to Soonyoung and sat next to him on the edge of the bed. “I wouldn’t have pinned you as a Led Zeppelin guy.”

Soonyoung spoke into his glass. “They’re fucking legends.”

Seokmin laughed and they downed their water in silence, Seokmin putting both their glasses on his desk. Soonyoung could feel the post-orgasm sleep setting in and yawned again.

“Are you okay with sharing the bed?”

“At this point I’d happily sleep on the floor.”

“Please don’t.”

He wasn’t sure when Seokmin had moved behind him on the bed, but he felt himself being pulled down by an arm around his waist. Seokmin spread the covers over the two of them and slipped an arm under Soonyoung’s neck, the other resting on his hips as he pressed their bodies together. Soonyoung knew he was prone to being more affectionate immediately after sex, but something about the way Seokmin pressed a kiss behind his ear made his stomach feel warm.

“Good job at the game today,” he mumbled, nuzzling his face against Seokmin’s arm.

“Good job taking my dick tonight baby.” He kissed him in the same place again. “Sleep well.”


	2. Chapter 2

Soonyoung felt somewhat bad sneaking out of Seokmin’s bed early in the morning to leave without saying goodbye. The kid was out cold and snoring in a soft sort of way, and for a moment Soonyoung wanted so badly to crawl back into bed with him and sleep for as long as Seokmin did. He caught himself before the thought ran away from him and scribbled a simple “thanks for last night –Soons” on a piece of paper before leaving the room.

It was an ungodly hour when he got back to his flat just outside of campus, but as expected Wonwoo was still up in the living room watching TV and with a hand in his pants. He made no attempt to remove the hand, even when Soonyoung was sitting on the couch next to him.

“How was the game?”

“Not as good as the dick.” Soonyoung shuffled closer to him and put his head on Wonwoo’s shoulder, pouting. “I think I’m going soft.”

Wonwoo sighed, resting his head against Soonyoung’s. “How good was the dick that it made you go soft?”

“Lee Seokmin.”

He let out a low whistle. “Damn I was hoping to get in there. What happened?”

“Well I was under the impression that it was just a casual hook up type thing you know like usual but I don’t know.” Soonyoung paused to try to figure out what to say. “There were these moments where like, he caught himself or something, and he was so nice and caring and worried about me the whole time. I was there, _begging_ him to fuck me and he still took more time than he needed to stretch me out and shit.”

“Sounds like he was just being a decent guy, Soons.”

“I guess. But I made this joke you know like ‘haha how many girls you say that to’ kinda thing and he sort of stopped what he was doing and looked at me like the joke wasn’t funny or it was funny but not when it was about me or … I don’t know but I definitely felt something, you know?”

“Jesus you’re getting clingy! Do I need to bend you over this couch and set you straight again?”

Soonyoung elbowed him, but with no real intent to hurt him. “Fuck you, I was never straight in the first place.”

“True. Sounds to me like you’re reading too much into it. Did you say goodbye?”

Soonyoung shook his head. “Left a note. Shit, I almost got back into bed with him.”

“Who the fuck are you? What did the note say?”

“ ‘Thanks for last night’. Didn’t wanna seem too keen.”

“Good call. Look, I don’t wanna kill your mood or whatever, but the kid has a track record. As far as I know he’s banging Joshua from the tennis team.”

“Yeah, I get that, but I have track record too.”

“Who are you banging on the side?”

Soonyoung sat up, looking at Wonwoo in disbelief. “Well _you_ for starters. Jihoon from gymnastics, Seungcheol from netball – sometimes both at the same time. The kid that’s helping me for my tango assessment,” Soonyoung clicked a few times as he tried to remember his name, “Jun, Jesus he’s flexible. And this isn’t counting the people I meet out.”

“Right, you get more than I do, no need to rub it in.” Soonyoung rolled his eyes and settled back into the couch, rubbing his cheek on Wonwoo’s shoulder. “So you know better than anyone that sometimes looks don’t mean anything. Sometimes they’re just looking at you.”

Soonyoung grumbled into Wonwoo’s sweater. “You’re right and I hate you for it.”

“Love you too dude.”

Soonyoung stared at Wonwoo’s hand for a moment. “Why is your hand in your pants?”

Wonwoo looked down at it too, like he’d forgotten it was there. “I was bored and then I was tired.”

“Want me to finish you off?”

Wonwoo thought about the offer for a moment. “Thanks man.”

Soonyoung sat up and waited for Wonwoo to push his pants down his thighs. “It’s what friends are for.”

 

After Wonwoo was finished, they took a shower together. Soonyoung was still sticky from Seokmin and Wonwoo had forgotten to shower for three days. Neither wanted to give up going first so they just showered together.

“Why do you think I hate being called a whore so much?”

“Dude who cares, pass me the soap.”

“Gladly, you smell like shit.”

Wonwoo took the bar of soap from Soonyoung, raising his hand a little but only to make him flinch. When he successfully got a reaction, Wonwoo smiled and started lathering up his hands.

“It’s too easy.”

“Fuck you, Jeon.”

“Love you too, Kwon.”

They washed each other’s backs and Wonwoo rubbed Soonyoung’s neck for a while before they got out and dried off. Soonyoung decided he had about an hour before he absolutely had to be up for his class and fell onto his bed to sleep. When he woke up, he had ten minutes to get ready, so he hurriedly pulled on his usual practice clothes; shorts with a cropped sweater that left his stomach exposed, a headband and thick socks under his canvas shoes.

He had a full day tutorial for his tango assessment, which meant a full day of being pressed up against Jun’s chest. Soonyoung couldn’t wait.

When he got to the studio, Jun was practicing footwork in front of one of the mirrors. He threw his bag down next to Jun’s and stuck a straw in his Capri Sun.

“Morning.”

“Hey,” Jun said, not taking his eyes off his reflection as he kept talking. “Hope you don’t mind, my boyfriend’s gonna watch us for a while.”

Soonyoung choked on his Capri Sun. “Boyfriend?”

“Don’t worry; I didn’t cheat on him. We got together a week ago.”

Soonyoung did the math in his head. “Okay, I’m safe then.”

“Yep.”

Soonyoung finished up the last of his Capri Sun and put it on top of his bag, leaning down into a stretch. “Who’s the lucky guy?”

“Minghao.”

“The basketball kid?”

“Yep. He’s very,” Jun stopped dancing, “small.”

Soonyoung froze as well. They stood in silence for a moment, both unsure what to say next. Thankfully, Minghao came out of the bathroom, wiping his hands on his loose-fitting shorts. Soonyoung observed him for a moment; he was very small.

“Hey, I’m Minghao.”

Soonyoung came out of his stupor. “I know, we met at your orientation.”

Minghao clicked and pointed at Jun. “I told you I knew the name from somewhere!”

Jun smiled fondly at him. “You did honey.”

Minghao watched as Soonyoung and Jun practiced together. Soonyoung was leading because he had better upper body strength for the lifts and Jun was following because he could put his leg up higher. Their routine was a lot of legwork – especially Jun putting his in the air while Soonyoung ran a hand down it. He felt a little bad with Minghao watching them, but he seemed to be happy.

The three of them got lunch together, with Wonwoo joining them at the university food court. Jun and Minghao looked on in disgust as Wonwoo and Soonyoung fed each other chips dipped in chocolate milkshake, making a show of it just to piss them off. Just as Soonyoung was trying his hardest not to laugh with his thumb in Wonwoo’s mouth, someone spoke behind him.

“Mind if I sit with you?”

Soonyoung froze, turning almost in slow motion to look over his shoulder at Seokmin. He was smiling brightly down at him, and Soonyoung quickly pulled his thumb out of Wonwoo’s mouth.

“Yeah, that’s fine.”

“Thanks.”

He didn’t seem to be bothered by the fact that Wonwoo had been suckling on Soonyoung’s thumb, but that didn’t stop Soonyoung’s ears from burning. He and Wonwoo shifted their chairs so that Seokmin could put another one around the table and sit down with them. Before Soonyoung could properly gather his thoughts, Wonwoo was shoving another chip in his face. Trying to act at least marginally cool, he accepted it.

“Thanks babe.”

“No problem babe.”

Seokmin poured a huge amount of butter chicken onto an equally huge amount of rice. Soonyoung watched him, then realised he was being rude.

“Seokmin, this is Wonwoo, my roommate, Jun my dance partner and his boyfriend Minghao.”

Seokmin nodded to each of them. “Nice to meet you.”

“Hey, have you seen Soonyoung dance?” Wonwoo leant over Soonyoung to talk to Seokmin.

“Nope, not yet.”

“You should go today, they’re doing tango.”

Seokmin looked at Soonyoung, who was trying not to seem uncomfortable with Wonwoo almost in his lap.

“Is that okay with you?”

Soonyoung shrugged. “Only if you want.”

“I mean you came to my game so it’s only fair.” Seokmin shovelled a forkful of curry and rice into his mouth.

“Okay, we’re heading back to the studio after this.”

“You can keep Minghao company,” Jun said from across the table.

Seokmin nodded, putting a hand in front of his mouth as he spoke around his food. “Sounds good.”

 

They decided to finish their practice early, saying that they had most of the routine pretty much down and they would need the big studio for the big lift. Judging by the look Jun was giving Minghao, Soonyoung guessed they were eager to be alone.

Seokmin looked around the studio as Soonyoung packed it up. “There’s lots of mirrors in here.”

Soonyoung laughed, wrapping the aux cord around his hand and hooking it on the stereo table. “We have to see if we’re getting the moves right.”

“Makes sense. Do you remember what I said last night?”

Soonyoung’s heart jumped a little. “You said a lot of things last night; be more specific.”

When he turned around to get another Capri Sun out of his bag, Seokmin had shifted a little in the chair they had pulled out of storage.

“About having sex in front of a mirror so you can see how good you look.”

Soonyoung hummed around his straw. “Hmm. Subtle.”

“I mean like no pressure, I’m just saying.”

Soonyoung teethed his straw. “I mean I’m pretty tired so it wouldn’t be anything too exciting.”

“Wait, really?”

Soonyoung looked down at Seokmin who was now leaning forward with what looked a lot like excitement.

“Have you never had mirror sex before?”

“Never had a big enough mirror.”

Soonyoung laughed, still biting his straw as he turned around and pulled the blind down for the window in the door. “You’re cute when you’re excited. What do you have in mind?”

Seokmin thought for a moment. “You gave me one of the best blowjobs of my entire life.”

“ ‘One of’? I’m offended.”

Seokmin rolled his eyes but smiled all the same. “I was trying not to come on too strong. You gave the best head I’ve ever experienced.”

Soonyoung blushed. “Thanks. So what were you planning to do?”

Seokmin smiled almost wickedly as he stood and strode over to Soonyoung. “Return the favour.”

Soonyoung finished up his Capri Sun and tossed it to his bag. “Do you want me to sit down or am I good to stand?”

“Standing.” He pointed to the wall behind Soonyoung. “Up against the mirror.”

Soonyoung did as he was told, enjoying being instructed. When his back made contact with the cool glass, he was immediately pinned by Seokmin’s body pressing against his. He had to crane his neck to look up at him, Seokmin wasting no time in kissing him. It was much the same as it had been the night before, but felt more deliberate; like Seokmin was thinking through every movement with serious consideration. His hands came up to hold Soonyoung’s upper arms gently, and Soonyoung fisted his own in Seokmin’s shirt.

Gradually, Seokmin trailed his mouth down to Soonyoung’s neck, pulling down the neck of his sweater to suck a hickey just under his collar bone. His hands slipped from his arms to lightly caressing Soonyoung’s hips, the touch making Soonyoung shiver. Seokmin carefully got down to his knees and started peppering kisses down from Soonyoung’s sternum to where light, coarse hairs trailed up to his belly button.

Seokmin rubbed his nose against him. “Don’t forget to watch yourself.”

Soonyoung whimpered as one of Seokmin’s hands slipped down to cup his ass. “I wanna watch you though.”

Seokmin looked up at him from where he was sucking another hickey to his hipbone. He hummed a sort of “nuh-uh” sound against the skin, making Soonyoung’s knees wobble. Reluctantly, he lifted his eyes from Seokmin to his own reflection across the room. He watched Seokmin’s hand slowly hook into his shorts, pulling them down and letting them fall to the floor. Seokmin chuckled lightly, the air brushing across the tops of Soonyoung’s thighs.

“It’s so easy to get you going, you’re so good to me.”

There was a thud as Soonyoung’s head lolled back and hit the mirror. “God it’s so easy with a voice like yours.” He took in a sharp breath as Seokmin pressed a simple peck to his clothed dick.

He hummed against his tip, holding the note for longer than was necessary. “You love it when I talk to you don’t you? And oh, if I don’t love telling you how good you are, my good baby boy.”

With that, Soonyoung became completely hard, letting out one of his loudest, dirtiest moans to date.

“Do you like being called baby boy?” Soonyoung nodded furiously, struggling to keep his eyes open as Seokmin mouthed along his entire length. “Oh, baby boy you’re dripping for me.” Seokmin snuck his hand in through one of the leg holes in Soonyoung’s underwear, rough fingers brushing the tip of his dick before he brought them to his mouth. Soonyoung looked down as Seokmin licked the precum off them, his eyes fluttering shut. “I should’ve sucked you off last night, my delicious baby boy.”

Soonyoung gritted his teeth. “I’m about to nut on your face please for the love of god hurry up.”

Seokmin shrugged as he finally pulled Soonyoung out of his boxers. “I wouldn’t mind that. Your own reflection please, baby boy.”

Soonyoung was starting to feel lightheaded with desperation as he tore his eyes away from Seokmin and back to the mirror. His cheeks were embarrassingly flushed, his hands fogging up the mirror as they attempted to grip it. His eyes were hazy and heavy lidded, making him look like he was about to pass out. Before he had the chance to really get self-conscious, Seokmin took him all the way down his throat in one go, making Soonyoung buck his hips forwards.

“Jesus _Christ_ holy shit fucking mother Mary,” Soonyoung wasn’t sure what he was saying, but it made Seokmin chuckle around his dick, which in turn made the feeling even better and evoked a longer string of nonsensical swears.

Seokmin’s mouth was loose and wet and almost unbearably warm. His tongue was forever moving around Soonyoung’s dick with no pattern or intent other than to stimulate him as much as possible. Soonyoung found his orgasm coming on quickly and far sooner than he would have liked.

“Fuck, Seokmin, I’m gonna cum, I’m – _fuck_!”

At this, Seokmin took his mouth almost all the way off Soonyoung, opting to instead suck energetically on his tip while wrapping a fist around his base. As soon as the first string of cum let loose, Seokmin detached his mouth completely and held out his tongue as he still pumped, making Soonyoung cum all over his face. Some of it went in his mouth, the rest all across his face as Soonyoung looked down at him in awe and tried not to collapse.

When he had been completely milked, Seokmin lapped at his tip for a moment before letting him go. He sat back on his heels as Soonyoung slid down the mirror, sprawling out on the floor as his chest heaved. He watched, eyes wide, as Seokmin started collecting the cum off his face and sucked it off his fingers, then moving to sit next to Soonyoung against the mirror.

“That,” Seokmin said, pointing at their reflections, “is why I wanted to do this.”

Soonyoung had to admit; he did look blissfully fucked out. He turned his head almost lazily to Seokmin.

“Your turn?”

Seokmin smiled softly despite the residual cum on his face and shook his head. “I’m okay.”

“Thanks.” Soonyoung gingerly tucked himself back into his underwear and pulled his shorts back up his legs before standing. He found a towel and a water bottle, wetting the fabric and passing it to Seokmin who used it to mop his face. Once he had finished, Soonyoung stuffed the towel back into his bag, pulling out another Capri Sun.

“Do you want one?”

Seokmin nodded, so Soonyoung fished out another to hand to him. Seokmin finished it in one breath. “Thanks baby boy.”

Soonyoung groaned. “I just came, let it breathe.”

Seokmin laughed as Soonyoung switched off the lights and opened the door. The dorm building was on the way to Soonyoung’s flat, so he offered to walk Seokmin there.

“I hope you don’t mind my asking,” Seokmin started after a minute or so of silence, “but you and Wonwoo, are you?” He let his sentence trail off.

Soonyoung laughed. “Nothing serious. We met back in school and flat together and fuck sometimes but only really out of convenience.”

Seokmin nodded. “What was the whole ‘babe’ thing about?”

Soonyoung tried not to read too much into the question. “We just call each other that. Among other things.”

“Like what?” Seokmin’s voice was quieter than it had been a moment before and Soonyoung found it harder to read him.

“Asshole, jerk, dickhead, bitch, the list goes on.”

“Whoever said romance was dead?” His smile was firmly back in place, his tone light and easy.

“He’s such a romantic, that man. The way he just,” Soonyoung clenched his fist “fucks me into the mattress.”

“Jesus, okay.”

“What, are you a prude?”

Seokmin shrugged. “I don’t know it’s just … weird you talking about other people you’ve slept with.”

Soonyoung scoffed. “Not really. I know you’re sleeping with Joshua on the tennis team.”

“Not anymore.”

Soonyoung looked up at Seokmin, but he was looking straight ahead. Before Soonyoung could speak again, they got to the dorms. They stopped walking and Seokmin turned to face Soonyoung.

“Thanks for walking me.”

“Thanks for letting me cum on your face.”

Seokmin smiled before leaning down to kiss him lightly on the cheek. “I’ll see you next time.”

Soonyoung felt his cheeks flushing and he waved as Seokmin walked into the building and out of sight. He allowed himself to lightly brush his fingers to the spot where Seokmin’s lips had touched him, his heart fluttering for what felt like the first time.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Seokmin seemed to turn up at the most inconvenient of times. Soonyoung felt like he was being cockblocked, although he was still getting dick.

He was hovering above Wonwoo on their couch when his phone buzzed the bass line from _Feel Good Inc._ (“That song changed my life,” Seokmin had said as he customized his own ringtone on Soonyoung’s phone). Wonwoo made a show of protesting as Soonyoung dived for his phone.

 **[Cumslut]** you free?

“I swear to god if you go to his fucking dorm and leave me here to finish myself off I will castrate you myself.”

Soonyoung looked from his phone screen to Wonwoo, who was frowning up at him. He was straddling his lap, both their dicks hard and pressed together, lube waiting on the coffee table.

“Not that I don’t love you babe, but his dick is incredible.”

“I haven’t been laid in weeks.” Wonwoo pouted. “You promised you’d do this.”

“But consider this: his dick is incredible.”

“Jesus fucking Christ just start dating him already! You’re clearly in love with him.”

Soonyoung’s heart dropped a little before he could stop it. “In love with his dick more like.”

Wonwoo shook his head. “No you’re fucking whipped for the kid.” He started counting off on his fingers. “You have a nick name for him in your phone, he has his own ringtone _and_ vibration pattern, you always drop whatever you’re doing just to go see him, always drop whoever’s dick you’re jerking off just to go see him. You’re fucking in love, dude.”

Soonyoung willed his ears to stop heating up. “No I’m not.”

“Prove it then. Don’t go.”

Soonyoung worried at the inside of his mouth, looking down at his phone screen and his half-typed reply. On one hand, he knew Wonwoo was right to some degree; Seokmin certainly seemed to mean more to him than just a warm hole. On the other hand, however, he refused to admit this – much less to Wonwoo himself. So he put his phone on silent and locked it, letting it fall to the floor before he leant down and attached his lips to Wonwoo’s.

 

Wonwoo was too depressed and Soonyoung too lazy to shower, so they pulled their boxers on and turned on the TV to watch whatever movie was playing. Wonwoo was sitting up properly, feet on the floor and leaning into the corner of the couch as Soonyoung rested his head on Wonwoo’s knee and lay down. Wonwoo was absentmindedly carding his fingers through Soonyoung’s hair, out of habit more than anything.

There was a knock on the door and Soonyoung turned his head to look up at Wonwoo.

“You’re already sitting up.”

“Yeah but you’re in my way.”

Soonyoung rubbed his cheek against Wonwoo’s thigh. “Mm comfy.”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes, not allowing Soonyoung to reposition before he stood up from the couch. Soonyoung muted the TV and watched Wonwoo cross the living room, still only in his boxers, and open the door to a very surprised Seokmin.

Even by just looking at the back of his head, Soonyoung knew Wonwoo had rolled his eyes. “Jesus fucking Christ, your boyfriend’s here.”

Soonyoung frowned, throwing a couch cushion at Wonwoo as he turned around. “He’s not my boyfriend.”

Seokmin stood in the doorway as Wonwoo stretched, yawning. “Sure as hell acts like it.”

Soonyoung felt a blush blossoming on his cheeks. “Dude, shut the fuck up.”

Wonwoo shrugged, throwing a shirt at Soonyoung before heading to his bedroom door. “Whatever, I still got laid so I’m happy.”

He slammed the door, the sound echoing around the room. Soonyoung sighed heavily and pulled the shirt on over his head, standing up and walking to where Seokmin was still standing.

“Sorry about that.” He wanted to give an explanation but didn’t know what it would be.

Seokmin blinked, taking in a breath and holding it. “I shouldn’t have come here.”

Soonyoung frowned. “What’s wrong?”

Seokmin was looking anywhere but Soonyoung. “You didn’t reply to my text and I got worried so I was going to check on you but,” he looked past Soonyoung to the couch, “you were clearly busy.”

Soonyoung rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, sorry. I promised him I’d help him out with his dry streak so you know.”

Seokmin started laughing, though Soonyoung didn’t know why. “This is fucking ridiculous.”

“What?”

Seokmin pressed his lips together, finally making eye contact with Soonyoung. “We should stop.”

“Stop what?”

Seokmin gestured back and forth between the two of them. “Whatever the fuck this is.”

“Is this because of Wonwoo? Because you know I’m seeing other people.” Soonyoung could feel the bite in his own voice and regretted it instantly. “I was under the impression that _this,_ ” he did the same gesturing motion, “was strictly casual.”

Seokmin frowned. “I was under the impression it was more than that.” He stopped himself. “This is ridiculous.”

There was a short silence and Soonyoung realised they were still standing in the doorway. “Do you want to come in?”

“Not particularly.”

Soonyoung’s head was reeling with everything Seokmin was saying and he sat down on the floor. He tried his hardest not to dissociate and held his head in his hands, like he could hold himself inside his mind.

Seokmin crouched down in front of him. “Are you okay?”

“I’m confused and I don’t understand what’s happening.”

Seokmin put a hand on his knee. “Do you need me to explain?” Soonyoung nodded feebly and Seokmin sat cross legged in front of him, hand still on his knee. “I caught feelings and you didn’t. We’re not on the same page so we shouldn’t carry on.”

The words were punctuated by a punch to Soonyoung’s gut as he processed them.

“What the fuck.”

Seokmin sat up a little. “Sorry?”

Soonyoung lifted his head from his hands, looking at Seokmin. He looked concerned and confused, and his hand was still on Soonyoung’s knee.

“What makes you think I didn’t catch feelings too, asshole?”

Seokmin’s mouth opened and closed a few times. “You _just_ had sex with your roommate on your couch, what am I supposed to think?”

Soonyoung kicked himself mentally. “God I thought _you_ hadn’t and I was trying to ignore it.”

They stared each other down for a moment before deteriorating into a fit of giggles at how ridiculous the whole thing was. Soonyoung crawled forward and sat himself in Seokmin’s lap, his arms circling around his neck and Seokmin’s hands settling on his hips. They pressed their foreheads together, still laughing breathily.

“God I’m an idiot.”

Seokmin shushed him, giving him a light peck. “We both are.”

“So where do we go from here?”

In his peripheral vision, Soonyoung saw him smile. “We could try being an official thing.”

“That sounds nice. Wonwoo’s gonna be pissed.”

Seokmin squeezed his hips a little. “Maybe I should show him where his boundaries are.”

“If you’re talking about having sex right now I can’t.”

Seokmin chuckled, pressing a tender kiss to Soonyoung’s mouth. “That’s okay.”

Behind them, Wonwoo’s bedroom door opened and he groaned loudly.

“Jesus fucking Christ you can’t even get in the fucking door without boning, the fuck is wrong with you?”

Soonyoung laughed, standing up and offering a hand to Seokmin. “Sorry babe, I’m tied down now.”

Wonwoo opened the fridge as Soonyoung and Seokmin moved to the couch. “Fucking finally. Thanks for the last bang though babe.”

Soonyoung sat down on the couch as Seokmin stood over it. “No problem babe.”

Wonwoo sat on the opposite end of the couch with his bottle of orange juice, Seokmin still standing awkwardly in front of the couch.

Soonyoung held his hand out for the orange juice. “You can sit down you know; it’s just a couch.”

Wonwoo hit him curtly on the back of the head, making him splutter into the bottle. “You dumb fuck, he’s uncomfortable.”

Soonyoung looked from Wonwoo to Seokmin. “Shit, sorry.”

Seokmin shrugged. “I have training anyway.”

“Okay.”

Wonwoo tried not to laugh at how painfully awkward Soonyoung felt himself being.

“I’ll text you after,” Seokmin said finally.

“Okay.”

Seokmin leant down and gave Soonyoung a lingering kiss, his lips moving against his as he spoke. “Don’t you dare fuck him again while I’m gone.”

Soonyoung laughed. “I may sleep around but I’m not disloyal.”

Seokmin smiled. “Good.”

As soon as the door shut behind him, Wonwoo smacked Soonyoung’s arm with the back of his hand. “How the fuck do you get someone like that to date you? _You,_ and your cringey embarrassing ass?”

Soonyoung rubbed his arm, pouting. “My ass is great fuck you.”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes, taking the bottle of orange juice back and unmuting the TV. “Unbelievable.”

Soonyoung crawled across the couch and cuddled up to Wonwoo’s side. “Sorry we can’t have sex anymore.”

Wonwoo sighed but slung an arm over Soonyoung’s body. “It’s cool, I’m happy for you. Seokmin’s a good kid and he’s clearly really into you. Plus I’ve got Hansol.”

“Since when?”

He felt Wonwoo’s chest shake with laughter. “Since I decided just now.”

Soonyoung smiled, rubbing his cheek against Wonwoo’s chest. “Unbelievable.”

 

The last time Soonyoung had been in a relationship was when he was sixteen. Nayoung had been a family friend for a long time and everyone had always said they would end up getting married. They fought as kids, even worse when they both hit puberty, and at fourteen they were best friends. On Soonyoung’s sixteenth birthday she wrote in his card that she had a crush on him and later that night they shared their first kiss.

“God, I better look out for her,” Seokmin teased, Soonyoung’s head on his chest.

“She’s a lesbian.” Still thinking about her even years later made Soonyoung’s heart melt. “She’s engaged now, actually. I’m her best man.”

“Did your bad kissing turn her gay?”

Seokmin laughed as Soonyoung sat up and hit his chest. “Fuck you.”

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry.” Seokmin took Soonyoung’s hand in his and kissed his knuckles.

“It’s okay. Anyway, it was my dick that made her gay, not my kissing.”

Seokmin laughed from somewhere deep in his chest, pulling Soonyoung down to kiss him. “When’s the wedding?”

“Either when it’s legal here or when they save up enough to go somewhere they can. Whichever comes first.”

“I’m happy for her.”

“So am I, she deserves to be happy.” He put a hand on Seokmin’s chest, resting his chin on it. “I love her.”

Seokmin smiled and threaded his hand through Soonyoung’s hair. “I’ve never dated anyone.”

Soonyoung raised his eyebrows. “Really? I find that hard to believe.”

He shrugged. “No one gives head quite like you do.”

“Asshole.”

“Yeah I’m pretty fond of yours.”

Soonyoung rolled his eyes. “Jesus Christ that’s disgusting.”

“You love it when I compliment you.”

Soonyoung crawled up the bed to straddle Seokmin’s lap. “I hate it when you’re right.”

They made out lazily for a while, the light from the street outside Seokmin’s dorm building flickering across the walls as cars drove past. Seokmin’s hands started to drag up and down Soonyoung’s sides and Soonyoung started gently grinding their hips together. Seokmin moved his hands down to cup Soonyoung’s ass, kneading it as he helped guide his hips.

“Seokmin,” Soonyoung whispered between moans, “Seokmin?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I ride you?”

“Fuck.” His dick got harder against Soonyoung’s and he reached over to open the drawer of his bedside table. “Lube’s in here.”

Soonyoung frowned, reaching for the lube and closing the drawer. “You’re not gonna help stretch me out?”

“Shit that’s right.” He tried to stifle a moan and failed miserably.

Soonyoung smiled fondly at him. “It’s okay, I got it.”

“Fuck that’s hot. Are you sure?”

Soonyoung laughed, lying on his back next to Seokmin. “I am now.”

Seokmin turned on his side, head propped up by an elbow as Soonyoung shimmied his boxers down his legs. As he popped the bottle of lube and squeezed some onto his fingers, Seokmin’s fingertips danced lightly along his length. Soonyoung let out a breathy moan as he lowered his fingers and Seokmin moved his hand to trace shapes on his chest.

This wasn’t the first time Soonyoung had fingered himself, but the angle was always awkward. He reached his hand between his legs, lifting his knees and shifting a little so that the stretch was more comfortable. He circled his own hole a few times and attempted to push his index finger in a couple of times before he was able to get the tip of it in. Seokmin took to sucking the corner of his jaw, mouthing along his jawline and nibbling his earlobe a little. As Soonyoung managed to push his finger in further, Seokmin pushed his shirt up and started rolling one of his nipples under the pad of his thumb, making Soonyoung let out a choked moan.

Once his first finger was buried to the knuckle, he took a moment to settle his breathing. This, however, was made difficult by Seokmin’s fingers toying with one nipple while he sucked and nibbled on the other. It did help ease the discomfort as he slowly started pumping his finger inside himself, making sure to curl it up to meet his prostate. He waited till it was comfortable and then some before carefully easing in a second finger.

He swiped feebly at Seokmin’s hand and he stopped his work on Soonyoung’s nipples, his mouth pulling off with a soft pop.

“You okay?”

Soonyoung felt out of breath. “I don’t wanna cum yet.”

Seokmin smiled down at him, brushing some of Soonyoung’s sweat damp hair from his forehead. “What a good boy.”

Soonyoung whined at the words and sped up his fingers, Seokmin leaning down to kiss him. Soonyoung’s tongue was sloppy as he added a third finger, his hips grinding down onto his own hand. Seokmin greedily swallowed his moans and whimpers, sucking on his tongue and biting his bottom lip as he went. It took everything in Soonyoung not to wrap a fist around his own dick and jerk himself to completion, but he managed to remove his hand before it got too much. He tried to sit up but fell back to the mattress with a soft “oof”.

Seokmin stroked his hair, soothing it back from his forehead. “Look at my baby boy, working so hard to stretch himself out for my dick.” Soonyoung whined and Seokmin shushed him. “Take a breather, baby boy, don’t push yourself.”

He peppered soft kisses across Soonyoung’s face; his forehead, nose, eyelids, cheek bones, jaw, chin and both corners of his mouth before kissing him fully. Soonyoung wiped his still slick fingers on his own shirt, then sitting up a little to pull it off.

“Are you okay?” Seokmin brushed his cheek lightly.

“Need another minute.” Soonyoung’s voice was still faint as his chest heaved and his dick ached to be touched. He could feel his own precum beading and slipping down his length. When he felt his strength starting to return to his body, he sat up and threw a leg over Seokmin’s to straddle his thighs. He clawed at the hem of Seokmin’s boxers, pulling them down as Seokmin took off his own shirt.

“Condom?”

Seokmin reached back into the bedside table drawer and handed him the foil wrapper. Soonyoung carefully tore it open and rolled it down Seokmin’s length, then taking the lube from Seokmin as he held it out to him. He squeezed a generous amount to his hand before wrapping it around Seokmin’s dick and spreading it evenly over him. Getting somewhat desperate, he took his own dick as well, pumping them together with two hands as they both let out throaty moans. Once Seokmin was fully hard in his hand, Soonyoung added more lube around his entrance and repositioned himself to hover over Seokmin’s dick.

Seokmin held his hips as Soonyoung reached between them to guide Seokmin’s tip to press against his asshole. He slowly lowered himself, tipping his head back and moaning as the head pressed into him. All the while, Seokmin held his hips reassuringly, whispering sweet encouragements to him.

When he felt he didn’t need to guide Seokmin’s dick anymore, he placed his hands on his chest flat palmed. Using this as support, he continued to sink further down Seokmin’s length until he bottomed out. He panted a little as Seokmin rubbed up and down his thighs.

“God, look at my baby boy, you’re doing such a good job baby.” Seokmin reached up to stroke Soonyoung’s cheek with his thumb. “Whenever you’re ready baby boy.”

Soonyoung damn near keened as Seokmin trailed his fingertips down his sides, over his hips and down thighs, then back up again to his chest, pinching a nipple between his fingers. Soonyoung gritted his teeth, and with no warning to Seokmin, started bouncing.

Seokmin made a noise that sounded halfway between a gurgle and a choke as Soonyoung bounced up and down on his dick, using his hands on Seokmin’s chest as leverage. He tilted his hips to avoid hitting his prostrate, knowing that he was far closer to climax than Seokmin was. He did everything he could to get Seokmin further along; circling his hips, roughly pinching Seokmin’s nipples, leaning down to suck hickeys to his neck.

“God, baby you make me feel so good,” Seokmin choked out and Soonyoung clamped a hand over his mouth, making his eyes go wide.

“If you don’t shut the fuck up I’m gonna cum way too early.” Seokmin nodded, eyes still wide, and Soonyoung gritted his teeth. “What else can I do?”

Seokmin blinked a couple times as Soonyoung removed his hand. “Choke me.”

“What?”

Seokmin groaned and bucked up into Soonyoung. “Please dear _god_ choke me.”

Soonyoung tentatively place his hand over Seokmin’s throat. “I don’t, I’ve never –”

Seokmin placed a hand over Soonyoung’s, repositioning it. “There.”

Soonyoung tried to keep bouncing as best he could. “How do I know if it’s too much.”

Seokmin returned his hand to Soonyoung’s hip. “I’ll pinch your thigh, but you only need to put a little bit of pressure.”

Soonyoung nodded, pressing on Seokmin’s wind pipe a little and digging his fingertips lightly into the sides of his neck. Seokmin let out a moan and bucked up into him again.

“Just like that, baby.” His voice was strained and Soonyoung could feel his vocal chords vibrate under his palm. “It’s okay now, you can cum for me.”

Applying just a little more pressure to Seokmin’s neck, Soonyoung shifted his hips and drove himself down on Seokmin’s dick, hitting his prostrate on the first try. He let out a lewd moan, gripping Seokmin’s neck a little harder and making Seokmin’s hips buck again.

“Fuck baby you’re doing so good, is it okay if I take over a little?” Soonyoung nodded, moving his spare hand from Seokmin’s chest to the wall. “Thanks baby.”

Seokmin’s grip on Soonyoung’s hips was almost bruising as he started to piston his hips up, pounding into Soonyoung’s prostrate on every thrust without fail. Soonyoung could do little but moan and try to stay upright as he felt his orgasm starting. He gritted his teeth and pushed down just a little bit more on Seokmin’s neck, feeling his moan reverberate under his hand.

“I’m close, baby,” his voice was raspy and Soonyoung was shocked by how hot he found it. “Are you?”

“Fuck yes.”

“Do you want me to touch you?”

“Please.”

“Anything for you, baby.”

With that, Seokmin wrapped a hand around Soonyoung’s dick and pumped a couple times, swiping his thumb over the slit before Soonyoung was screaming with his orgasm. He knew the neighbours would hear, but couldn’t find it in himself to care as he shot his load all over Seokmin’s chest and up to his collar bones. Seokmin came shortly after, filling up the condom and with a strangled moan as Soonyoung kept his hand clamped on his throat.

When they were both completely finished, Soonyoung lifted his hips and fell onto the bed beside Seokmin. Both of them panted heavily as they came down, the two of them covered in sweat and cum. Soonyoung looked down at Seokmin’s torso, still decorated in strings of cum. His stomach lurching, Soonyoung dragged a finger through it, collecting his own cum and then holding it up to Seokmin’s mouth. He smirked as he took his finger into his mouth and sucked it, licking up and around it and swirling his tongue. When the finger was clean, Seokmin slipped it out of his mouth and held out his tongue for more.

Soonyoung chuckled, swiping up more and letting Seokmin lick his finger clean a second time. “You’re disgusting.”

Seokmin hummed before sucking his finger and popping off it. “Don’t kink shame me.”

They both laughed, sitting up and grabbing tissues to mop at themselves. Seokmin carefully slipped off the condom and tied it up, wrapping it in a tissue before putting it in the bin. Soonyoung knelt on the bed to open the window as Seokmin sat down and handed him a pair of clean boxers. Soonyoung looked down at them, sitting back on his heels.

“They’re yours.”

Seokmin shrugged. “Doesn’t much matter to me.”

Soonyoung smirked as he took them. “That’s gay.”

He flipped over onto his back as he pulled the boxers up, Seokmin looking dumbfounded. “What part of this _isn’t_ gay?”

Soonyoung laughed, throwing back the duvet and patting the mattress. “That’s the joke, babe.”

Seokmin smiled, a little embarrassed, as he lay down and let Soonyoung tuck him in. He slipped an arm under Soonyoung’s neck, Soonyoung resting his head on the space where his shoulder turned into his chest. Soonyoung hummed contentedly and rubbed his cheek against Seokmin’s warm skin.

“Thanks for giving up Wonwoo’s dick for me, by the way.” Seokmin pressed a kiss to the top of Soonyoung’s head.

“And Seungcheol’s. And Jihoon’s.”

Seokmin laughed lightly. “Them too.”

“It’s okay; your dick is worth ten thousand.”

“Thanks, baby.”

“Any time, babe.”


End file.
